The incorporation of location and navigation technology, such as global positioning system (GPS) technology into mobile phones and similar wireless portable devices has created a class of “location-aware” devices that allow users to communicate with other users as well as determine or even view the location of other users on their own device. Such devices may be configured to display a regional map and the location of other users and/or places of interest on their device. However, the technology has been generally limited to navigating to fixed locations. Little has been done to address navigation to another client device that itself is moving.